


兰因絮果

by BomKom1



Category: Teddy/Lehends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Summary: 不完整但大致完整的时间线：Lehends：2016-5 SBENU Korea 、2016-12 BPZ 、2017-11 grfTeddy：2015-8 seoul 、2016-10 jag 、2018-11 skt
Kudos: 6





	兰因絮果

**Author's Note:**

> 不完整但大致完整的时间线：
> 
> Lehends：2016-5 SBENU Korea 、2016-12 BPZ 、2017-11 grf
> 
> Teddy：2015-8 seoul 、2016-10 jag 、2018-11 skt

孙施尤第一次见到朴辰成是在学校附近的一间网吧里。

那时候是秋天，身边已经刮起了凉风，孙施尤极度怕冷，除了家和学校之外的地方他都尽可能不去。被同校的朋友拉去打网吧赛是迫不得已，向来自诩最强辅助的他并不想浪费时间在这个AD身上，是真的菜。可孙施尤最后还是去了，又阴差阳错听见有人在喊朴辰成的名字。

他们认识了快一年，朴辰成是他最满意的AD，但他们之间的交集一直仅限于游戏连麦。朴辰成游戏意识和操作都到位，即使偶尔被他带着送也只是笑两声，甜甜地揶揄他。孙施尤的列表里有很多AD，爱撒娇的倒只有朴辰成一个。他操作好又粘人，到头来孙施尤跟他一起游戏的时间远远超过跟其他人。

朴辰成的队伍凑巧跟他分在对立面。进入游戏之后，他听见从对面的电脑屏幕后面传来一声小小的哦，他知道朴辰成大概也认出他了。最后孙施尤的队伍输掉了比赛，他没有太沮丧，也算是早就想到了。跟朋友简单道别，孙施尤一个人走出网吧，在第一个拐角处他被朴辰成叫住了。

他们还没有交换过照片。朴辰成可能有一米八，头发是没有染过的本来颜色，鼻梁上架着一副厚厚的眼镜，身上穿着校服，扣子都好好系着。孙施尤是个颜狗，朴辰成还远远达不到他觉得好看的标准。他当时就觉得朴辰成是挺乖一小孩。

朴辰成匀了口气，问孙施尤要电话号码，说方便以后出来线下组队。他们认识了这么久，给个号码也理所应当，孙施尤没想那么多，眼睛一直盯着朴辰成说话时偶尔会露出的小虎牙。挺可爱的，是孙施尤对朴辰成的第二印象。

第二天朴辰成就给他打了电话。拿了冠军奖金的朴辰成说什么也要请他吃饭，孙施尤想了会儿，裹上衣柜里最厚的一件大衣才出门。他在烤肉店窗边的一个位置上看到了朴辰成。朴辰成个子比他高，大衣也穿的比他好看，放在桌子上的胳膊露出一截手腕，上面的手表指针不疾不徐地转动着。

他们熟的很快，尴尬只是短暂的。朴辰成很会照顾人，烤肉的工作一点也没让孙施尤做。孙施尤一边心安理得享受烤肉，一边听朴辰成乱七八糟的问题。喝光罐子里最后一口饮料的时候，他听见朴辰成问他想不想去打职业。他没有犹豫的直接摇了摇头，这份工作不适合他，他现在的水平也不适合这份工作。空气安静了几秒，他才听见朴辰成说他准备去试试成为职业游戏选手。

挺好的，孙施尤听见自己这么回答道。

“如果是辰成的话一定可以取得很好的成绩。”

朴辰成笑的很大声，以为孙施尤在说玩笑话，夹了块刚刚烤好的猪后颈肉放到孙施尤碟子里。朴辰成没再继续这个话题，孙施尤也就老实低下头吃肉，心里还琢磨着打职业这件事。他是真的相信朴辰成可以把这件事做得很好，因为朴辰成就是他列表里最厉害的AD，没有之一。

那天之后他们也断断续续地联系，孙施尤知道朴辰成办了休学，开始去各种小队伍试训，最后的结果他不知道，朴辰成也只说要等通知。转眼间就到了冬天，今年还没下过雪，孙施尤在寒冷之余也期盼着今年的第一场雪。在还有一个星期就要过完今年的时候，孙施尤接到了朴辰成的电话，电话那边是朴辰成掩饰不住的兴奋，孙施尤知道他一定是等到了好消息。

他们约在了一间酒吧。孙施尤从前跟朋友去过那儿一次，当时他被噪音吵的头痛欲裂，待不到一个小时就逃走了。这次也一如既往的吵闹，还有朴辰成的几个朋友在。孙施尤不安地动着指尖，一下一下敲在装着酒的玻璃杯上。最后他忍不住，问朴辰成来这儿干嘛。

“有好事，想跟施尤一起庆祝一下。”

孙施尤不怎么会喝酒，却还是陪朴辰成一杯接一杯，最后连眼眶都被酒精熏的发红。朴辰成发现的时候孙施尤眼神已经不太清醒。朴辰成有些后悔带孙施尤来这儿，拉着他跟朋友提前告别，又多喝了一杯酒赔罪。

他们从酒吧后门离开，要穿过一条长长的小巷。孙施尤有些站不住，一手扶墙一手抓住朴辰成在寒风里醒酒。此时夜色已经降临，巷子里只有一灯吊在头上晃晃悠悠。朴辰成刚好站在阴影处，孙施尤抬头看他，镜片下的表情显得晦暗不明。

“施尤介意跟我接吻吗？”

朴辰成认真看向孙施尤，歪着头冲他笑，眼眸里流转暧昧的光影。孙施尤没说话。朴辰成俯下身，按着孙施尤的肩膀将嘴唇贴上去，温热的舌头抚过微凉的唇瓣，朴辰成的气味从四面八方将孙施尤包围住。巷子那头的酒吧舞曲震耳欲聋，他们在喧嚣中旁若无人地接吻。

孙施尤的世界突然安静下来，头脑变得清醒。他睁开眼睛，朴辰成的睫毛就在他眼前放大，像黑色的蝴蝶翅膀，轻轻扇动在他心上。他突然发现朴辰成也很好看。朴辰成吻他吻的越发动情，搂在他腰背上的手臂微微收紧，恨不得把他揉碎在怀里。

北风吹动吊灯发出声响，暖黄色的灯光从他眼前一晃而过。孙施尤闭上眼睛，感受朴辰成温热的呼吸拍打在脸上，与他同一种的酒精气味钻入鼻腔。他羞的不敢睁眼，时间在此刻被无限拉长，偶尔听见旁边传来高跟鞋与女人的嬉笑声。他挣扎无用，只能盼朴辰成早点放开他。这样想着不久，朴辰成就真的松开了手。

“施尤快看，下雪了。”

孙施尤睁开迷蒙的双眼，茫然地看这白花花的世界。他本应该感到冷的，但此刻他是被朴辰成搂在怀里，男人的大衣还裹在他衣服外面。朴辰成的体温要比他高很多，他们靠的很近，所以孙施尤一点都没感觉寒冷。

那天之后孙施尤就跟朴辰成在一起了。

新的一年他们离对方很远，再次见面已经是在三个月后。联赛快要开始，朴辰成找借口跟领队请了一天假跑来见孙施尤。孙施尤放学之后才知道这件事，于是找借口让父母允许他今晚不回家。

吃过晚饭在大街上溜达了一会儿，孙施尤就跟朴辰成回了他之前订好的旅店。单人间，除了一张床和一间卫生间，还勉勉强强放了一张小桌子。孙施尤在桌上放下书包着急拿出书本写作业，朴辰成就趴在他身后的床上刷手机，等到手机发出电量警告，朴辰成把手机插上电源才跑去卫生间洗澡。孙施尤心思其实完全不在作业上，马马虎虎写完就靠在椅背上想朴辰成。

他想跟朴辰成多待一会儿。

后面朴辰成出来叫他去洗澡的时候，他大脑还是乱糟糟的。等他吹干头发出来，外面的灯已经被朴辰成都关掉，房间里只剩下空调还在努力工作。朴辰成闭着眼睛躺在床上，呼吸声均匀，身边已经给他留出了空位。孙施尤以为朴辰成睡着了，便轻手轻脚爬到他身边盖上被子躺好。

时间一分一秒过去，孙施尤换了很多姿势还是睡不着。在黑暗里他盯着朴辰成看了很久，最后他小心翼翼钻到朴辰成怀里，隔着一层睡衣的布料听朴辰成的心跳声。这个姿势让孙施尤抬头只能看见朴辰成的下巴肉，他觉得好玩用食指点了两下，又主动伸长脖子在那里落下一个吻。晚安，孙施尤小声对朴辰成说。

“施尤也晚安。”

从头顶传来朴辰成的声音把孙施尤吓了一跳，一抬头就看见朴辰成正看着他笑。

“我们施尤，这么晚还不睡，在做什么啊。”

他不知道如何辩解，又挣脱不开朴辰成越收越紧的怀抱，只好埋头在朴辰成胸前装死，趁夜色掩盖他通红的耳朵。孙施尤想就这样睡去，可朴辰成偏偏不放过他。

朴辰成低头试探性地亲吻他红热的耳尖，炽热的吻一路蔓延，最后落在他唇上。孙施尤没法拒绝。他感觉朴辰成正在脱自己的衣服，随后又开始一颗一颗解他胸前的扣子，一瞬间孙施尤感觉到冷，紧接着就与滚烫的身体贴合。朴辰成一条腿挤进他两腿之间，轻轻摩擦他已经有些勃起的性器。孙施尤舒服地眯起眼，本能地张开双腿让朴辰成动作幅度变得更大。

从朴辰成身上传来好闻的味道，孙施尤一下想不起来与它相似的东西。朴辰成吻他吻的愈发激烈，他再也无暇去想那些无关紧要的事情，只能专心应付朴辰成给予他的快感。

空气里的温度逐渐升高，孙施尤听见自己急促的呼吸和朴辰成伸手去床头柜翻找什么东西的声音。他知道朴辰成在找什么，只不过内心的紧张和羞耻让他选择现在闭紧双眼。

下身的最后一片布料也被扯下，朴辰成温热的手带着微凉的液体触碰上他的后穴。孙施尤控制不住身体微微一颤，朴辰成一边轻声安抚他，一边坚定地往他身体里送第一根手指。算不上很好的感觉，但孙施尤为了朴辰成还是愿意忍受。他满脑子都在想朴辰成对他告白的那个晚上。当时满天大雪，夜色很美，每一片雪花都很漂亮，朴辰成望向他的眼睛里全是绵绵爱意。

可到最后，朴辰成进去的时候，孙施尤还是疼的没忍住哭出声来。朴辰成看他大颗大颗眼泪滑落，自知是弄疼了他，下身就这样停下来不动，等他慢慢适应。朴辰成为了安抚他而落下的吻弄得孙施尤有点痒，后穴的疼痛渐渐散去，他能感受到朴辰成埋在他身体里面的性器在股股跳动。贪欲从心底钻出来，孙施尤轻轻晃动朴辰成的手臂示意他可以开始动一动。

“施尤放松，你咬我咬的好紧。”

朴辰成得了便宜就卖乖。孙施尤咬着牙，朴辰成顶到他体内最敏感的那块软肉的时候，他总忍不住叫出声来。他细长的手指紧紧抓着朴辰成的背，被顶到受不了的地方就会用力到指尖泛白，留下一道道红痕。最后牙齿被他咬的发酸，孙施尤又气又恼，直接一口咬上朴辰成的肩膀，全当作发泄报复。

小旅店的隔音并不是很好，孙施尤甚至可以听见隔壁房传来的电视声音。这让他产生一种错觉，仿佛他跟朴辰成正在青天白日底下做爱。这种幻想让他身下泛滥，随着朴辰成抽插的动作带出来更多的水，身下的床单已经湿的不成样子。从交合处清晰地传来粘腻的水声，孙施尤羞得上气不接下气地哭，朴辰成滴在他脸上的汗水和他的泪水混在一起，映在朴辰成眼里全然一副淫靡的景象。

顾念着孙施尤明天还要早起去学校，朴辰成只做一次就放过了他。孙施尤累极了，一根手指都懒得动，第一次经历情爱的身体酸痛得快要散架。两个人身上都黏糊糊的，朴辰成只来得及用湿毛巾把他们身体擦一遍。孙施尤迷迷糊糊被搂在怀里，朴辰成一只手放在他湿透的后脑勺上轻轻哄他入睡。

我爱你，孙施尤听见朴辰成说。

孙施尤没想到，两个月之后自己也收到了一家职业队伍的试训邀请。他思虑再三，没告诉朴辰成，一个人去参加了试训。五天之后，孙施尤就接到了通知，说他通过了测验，希望可以邀请他去打职业。其实孙施尤心中早已做好了决定。他先跑回家说服父母，再一起去办理退学的手续。等一切尘埃落定，他最后才告诉朴辰成。朴辰成在电话那边沉默了很久，久到孙施尤有些焦虑地急促呼吸，才听到朴辰成的声音从电话里面传来。

他说，我心疼你。

“施尤啊，我会心疼的，打职业这么苦。”

孙施尤眼泪唰得一下流出来，喉咙不停哽咽却说不出一句完整的话。他想说，他不怕苦。他想告诉朴辰成，因为我的明天里有你，我就始终对明天有所期待。可最后孙施尤一句话也没能说出来，只是听朴辰成在那边絮絮叨叨安慰他，最后在他缓缓停住的眼泪里把电话挂断。

之后他们见面的机会渐渐变多，但大多是在赛场上互相成为对手的时候。朴辰成一直都很厉害，所以听说他转会能打顶级联赛的时候，孙施尤并没有太多震惊，只是微微难过他们的距离变得更远了。孙施尤开始期望晚晚都月亮，这样他们会有极大概率在同一时刻抬头看月亮。

跟普通小情侣没什么区别，他们也几乎每天都会聊天，往往在凌晨，内容也多是些生活琐事。不知从哪一天开始，朴辰成总念叨着宿舍旁边有家的早点特别好吃，尽管他常常起不来，但上午去的时候也还是有卖。他希望孙施尤也能尝一尝，尝一尝这些令他欢喜的东西。

今年朴辰成的队伍没能进入季后赛，反而孙施尤在次级联赛要走的比他远。离过年还有很多时间，朴辰成不着急回家，就在宿舍附近租了个小公寓想等孙施尤放假一起住。

孙施尤从宿舍出来的时候，远远地看见朴辰成站在一颗树下冲他挥手。有金黄色的叶子落在朴辰成肩上，他今天穿了一件驼棕色大衣，里面衬的黑色高领针织衫，显得十分成熟。他右手还提着一个纸袋，上面的商标孙施尤一眼就认出来，是他喜欢的那家面包店的。

朴辰成看孙施尤蹦蹦跳跳过来，一手将他搂进怀里，一手替他整理已经歪掉的红色围巾。孙施尤脸又红了，想不动声色地把自己从朴辰成怀里挪出来，可最后还是被发现又被重新搂了回去。朴辰成总是这样大大方方，让人安心的模样。

“施尤能跟我一起住几天？”

“五天吧，之后答应了妈妈要回家多陪陪她。”

孙施尤嘴里还嚼着朴辰成买给他的面包，吐字含含糊糊，显得他更加可爱。朴辰成也不是不知足的人，但总归他也舍不得孙施尤。于是他假装垂下眼，轻轻摇晃孙施尤的手臂冲他撒娇。

“那我呢，施尤就不多陪陪我吗？呜嘤。”

小伎俩轻易就被看穿，孙施尤依然自顾自大步向前走去，只是牵朴辰成的那只手仍没松开。拿孙施尤没什么办法，朴辰成快步跟上去。趁太阳还躲在云里，鸦雀还没落到枝头，朴辰成重重的在孙施尤脸颊讨要了一个吻。

他们的公寓不大但温暖明亮，两个人几乎快要溺死在这温柔乡里。他们毫无节制地做爱，大部分在夜晚，偶尔也不放过白天。朴辰成不知哪里来的精神，拉着睡眼朦胧的孙施尤跑去他心心念念的餐店吃早点，幸好孙施尤也与他有同样的口味。早起往往能够消耗他们一整个白天的精力，回到家就重新钻进被窝沉入梦乡。这比他们训练的时候还要日夜颠倒，但因为身边有与众不同的人，所以全是幸福的时光。

但时间总是向前。孙施尤早晨拖行李准备离开的时候朴辰成还在被子里，按理说这个时间两个人都不应该醒着。孙施尤不想吵醒朴辰成，就一个人轻手轻脚地收拾，离开之前留给朴辰成一个羽毛般的轻吻。又不是再也见不到面，可孙施尤还是感觉眼睛发酸。他刚走到楼下，手机就收到一条短信，发件人是朴辰成。

【我想你了】

孙施尤仰起头，即使玻璃会反射阳光，他还是看见了窗户后面的朴辰成。孙施尤看不清楚朴辰成的表情，可大约能够了解他的情绪。

他们应该是心意相通的。

消耗在游戏上的时间过得飞快，又是一年四季变换，孙施尤也终于迎来他在顶级联赛中的第一场比赛。尽管他拿了一场MVP，可最后还是输掉了比赛。孙施尤一下子接受不了，顾不上身边四面八方的镜头，趴在桌子上大哭了起来。第一个来安慰他的人是教练，随后其他四个队友，大家开着玩笑吵吵闹闹，才好不容易安稳孙施尤的情绪。

从休息室出来，大家决定换换心情去吃烤肉。一路上孙施尤都在给朴辰成发消息，直到面前的桌子被人敲了两下，孙施尤回过神来，对上的是队友弟弟关切的眼神。大概是以为孙施尤还没从输比赛的情绪里出来，队里的弟弟们不声不响往他盘子夹了许多块肉。孙施尤盯着盘子里的肉，脑海里转过许多想法，他摇了摇头，觉得还不至于如此。

孙施尤后面几乎再也没有哭过了，打电话发消息给朴辰成的次数也越来越少。他想让自己学着懂事，变得成熟点，免的惹人厌烦。可有些事情还是在不知不觉中发生了改变。比如他经常双排的人变成了队里00年的小AD，而朴辰成的列表里也有了更多辅助。人是不应该贪心的，但孙施尤总也学不会。

在赛场后台碰见朴辰成的时候，孙施尤忍不住还是靠了过去。朴辰成的队友们也都知道他们关系好，调侃两句也就各自散去，说是要给他们留出二人空间。分明是真实感情，落在他人眼里却成了玩笑。孙施尤心里不舒服，却还乖乖跟着朴辰成去了消防通道里。孙施尤憋了一肚子话，想要伸手拉住朴辰成对他说，却被朴辰成收回手臂。他扑了个空，手还愣在半空中。

“施尤啊，被人看见了不好。”

朴辰成还叫他施尤，可落在孙施尤耳朵却变得无比陌生。他记不得后来是如何结束这尴尬的局面，回到宿舍弟弟们还在吵吵闹闹地收拾明天出发去济州岛的行李。孙施尤提不起精神，一直躺在床上大脑放空，最后还是中单弟弟兴致勃勃跳上床把他从床上挤下去，他才晕晕乎乎跑去客厅收拾东西。

济州岛有些冷，但是阳光明媚。孙施尤坐在海边，想起那天早晨窗玻璃反射的阳光，大概泛滥的廉价而寻常，是他从未拥有过的。朴辰成这个时候也在放假，孙施尤突然就待不住，跟监督请了病假，一个人就先飞回首尔跑去找朴辰成。

他不应该后悔，也不应该再回头看。

朴辰成还在宿舍，他们直接约在附近的一家酒店。收到短信的时候朴辰成还在跟小辅助双排，孙施尤在信息里面提了分手，还包括一些朴辰成不知道的复杂心情。大约这世上没有两全其美的事情，朴辰成想，以后他们可能是熟人，但再也不是朋友。

孙施尤进门的时候身上还带着凉风，朴辰成习惯性的把他拉进怀里，用自己温热的手捂住他冰冷的耳朵。他们谁都没有说话，直到孙施尤的身体开始不停颤抖，房间里回荡着他压抑不住的哭声。朴辰成突然感到难过，他轻轻在孙施尤耳边说对不起。不是因为他真的做错了什么，就是觉得很抱歉，把他们都放在了难过的境地。

房间里的氧气似乎变得稀薄，孙施尤开始喘的厉害，力气却很大。朴辰成被他压进柔软的床铺之间，手还放在他的后脑保持刚才安抚的姿势。孙施尤纤细的双臂缠上他的脖颈，湿润得嘴唇贴上去与他纠缠。他们做过太多次，对互相的身体已经不能再熟悉。朴辰成一边接受孙施尤的亲吻，一边把双手伸进孙施尤衣服里，在他的腰背之间抚摸游走。孙施尤后腰中间有一颗痣，朴辰成最喜欢他这里，每次触碰的时候总能引起孙施尤一阵轻颤。

朴辰成的手继续下移，滑过他所熟知的孙施尤的每一处敏感点。孙施尤微阖双眼，把头埋在朴辰成胸膛不肯作声，感受身后不断深入的指节，被恶意压上受不了的软肉就会翘起屁股，把朴辰成的手指吃的更深。欲拒还迎，朴辰成再也忍耐不了，掐着孙施尤的腰从下面把性器钉进他身体里。

情潮不可收。

孙施尤身体里的软肉紧紧绞着朴辰成，不留一丝缝隙。下身湿答答的淌着水，朴辰成顺势顶到更深的地方让孙施尤皱起眉头。难受，孙施尤说。他没说谎，不光心里堵着难受，前面没人抚摸发泄不出来也让他难受。孙施尤带着哭腔，求朴辰成摸摸他，自己的手也向前面摸去。这次朴辰成仿佛也铁了心，抽出埋在他身体里的性器，从背后把孙施尤压在床上，掐着他两只手腕背到身后，捞起他的臀部从后面狠狠顶进去。

他们谁都不想放过对方，是第一次，也是最后一次。

有风从窗户的缝隙里吹进来，把原本遮挡严实的窗帘打开一条小缝，月光也好奇地钻进来。房间里充斥着肉体撞击的声音和孙施尤的哭喊呻吟，他被朴辰成禁锢在身下干到高潮，又被迫用高潮之后湿软敏感的身体接受朴辰成接下来无休止的侵犯。如果现在就是世界末日，那么后人发现的时候他们应该是互相纠缠的。孙施尤想，至少那个时候，会有人以为他们还相爱。

一整晚的抵死缠绵让他们都累极睡去，孙施尤身体里还满满含着朴辰成的精液。第二天，被清晨第一缕阳光吵醒的时候，孙施尤睁开通红的双眼，小心翼翼避开朴辰成环抱的姿势，静悄悄整理好自己就准备离开。

关上门的瞬间，孙施尤听见从风里传来一声微不可察的叹息。他鬼使神差地低头看了眼手机，发现手机早已因为耗尽电量关机了。回去大概又要被监督念好久，但孙施尤已经都无所谓了。

今天首尔的天气特别好，整条道上都是落叶，孙施尤从前完全不注意这些的，但是一想到这是他最后一次度过这边的秋季，不喜欢的秋天也变得可爱起来。

这是孙施尤的习惯，他要把最好的留在回忆里，就像朴辰成一样。

前段时间的夜晚特别难熬，孙施尤辗转反侧，时常奉劝自己不要对朴辰成特别上心，但是心脏磨得疼，以至于最后喜欢到特别讨厌朴辰成。

今天不一样，风刮得冷，孙施尤裹紧衣服。尽管现在仍然记得朴辰成无意间的笑容，可现在孙施尤只关心能不能买到他最喜欢吃的早点。


End file.
